


Rise

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I fixed it, Love, Nobody Dies, Romance, S8/E1 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: This fixes the amazingly ridiculous Season 8 premiere. It's a quick one-shot I threw together because I can't deal with the insanity that I just witnessed on my TV.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some super sappy lovey one-shot between Danny and Linda(who totally deserved SO much more than what she got in the S8 premiere) Spoiler: She lives because that's what the character fucking deserves.

Detective Danny Reagan had it all. Two amazing boys. A loving wife. A job he was grateful and happy to have, even if it did come with its share of stress. When the days were long and hard. And the losses seemed to pile up more than the wins, there was always one thing that kept Danny Reagan from letting the worst of the job get to him. His wife. So when Danny got a phone call, only a few short months after his house was torched, saying his wife was involved in a helicopter crash, his world stopped spinning. Danny sped to the hospital where he was told they were 'doing everything they can' for his wife. He blew through red lights and stop signs, swerving around cars, lights, and sirens blaring the whole way. He smashed the gas pedal to the floor of the sedan as Beaz tried to tell him to slow down before they crashed. He couldn't slow down. His wife was dying and he wasn't there.

The second he got to the hospital he jumped out of the car. He didn't even remember putting it in park or even turning it off. He burst through the doors to the emergency department in search of his wife. Danny didn't get far before he ran into his father. Danny couldn't remember the last time he'd seen fear across his father's face.

"Dad?" Danny knew his father had been crying. He could see the tear tracks falling down his cheeks, "Oh God." Danny couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. 

"She's in surgery." Frank told Danny, "Danny. It doesn't look good." 

"What happened?" Danny shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"The helicopter went down. It looks like it was a dirty bomb. It's being handled." Frank said quietly.

"The Cartel?" Danny asked.

Frank silently nodded his head, "We aren't sure..."

"But we're not taking chances." Jamie walked up beside his brother, "The boys are with Erin over there." He pointed to the private family room where Jack and Sean sat hugging their Aunt and Great-Grandfather.

"What am I going to say to them?" Danny shut his eyes tight trying to hold back the tears.

"You tell them you love them and pray together." Frank said.

Danny shook his head, "What if she...." He couldn't bear the thought of finishing his sentence.

"We pray." Frank said not knowing what else he could say. He didn't want to give Danny false hope. Frank had been the one they'd talked to while Danny was on his way. He knew Linda's condition. He knew it looked grim. He knew Linda was barely alive when they brought her in. But he had faith. Faith that God wouldn't rip a mother away from her young boys. Faith that God wouldn't take his angel back too soon. Faith that Danny wouldn't feel the pain of losing the love of his life, as Frank did when his Mary died.

Danny, Frank, and Jamie walked into the family room. Danny immediately going to his boys, wrapping them in his arms. Even at their age, they still needed their father to hold them tight and tell them it was going to be okay. Even if it seemed like an empty promise.

Minutes turned into hours. Hours that dragged on and on. Jack and Sean eventually falling asleep leaning on either side of their father. Erin and Nicky curling up beside each other. Henry dozing off with Frank not far from behind. Jamie paced quietly near the door on the lookout for a doctor or nurse on their way to update the Reagan family. Danny felt his eye's growing heavier by the second. He'd catch himself falling asleep, vowing not to close his eyes until he saw Linda's looking back at him.

* * *

As the hours wore on Danny started to lose hope. He didn't know a lot about medicine but anyone who sat in a hospital waiting room for this long, knew it wasn't going to be good news. His eyes were red from the tears he'd been uncontrollably crying. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, a doctor and a nurse were walking towards them. Danny tried carefully to get up without disturbing his boys but the second the door opened, everyone seemed to hear it in their sleep.

"Detective." The doctor walked towards Danny.

"Yes? Oh God. Please. Is she..." Danny took a deep breath preparing himself for the worst news of his life.

"You should sit down." The doctor took a seat across from the empty one Danny had vacated.

"Oh my God!" Erin gasped.

"Is Mom dead?" Sean cried.

"She made it through surgery. She's alive. But you should sit down to hear everything I have to say." The doctor said to Danny.

"Oh." Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He hugged his sons tight as fresh tears flowed down his face. 

"Linda sustained major injuries. She ruptured her spleen and there was a massive internal hemorrhage. Linda fractured her right wrist as well as three fingers on her right hand. Her right arm is broken in two places and we had to put pins in, to properly set it. She suffered third-degree burns to the right half of her body, including her face and neck. We have a plastic surgeon coming to look at her as soon as possible to assess what the next actions will be to minimize scarring and help the tissue heal. Her right ankle was broken and she has a deep puncture wound to her right thigh. As well as multiple smaller lacerations and bruising. She is able to breathe on her own so that's very good. She hasn't woken up yet and she was without oxygen for quite some time before rescue was able to resuscitate her at the scene so we will not know yet to what extent or if there is any brain damage. We need her to wake up. The next three to five days will be long and critical to her health. She's receiving IV medication as well as fluids to keep her body hydrated. We are hoping she wakes up within the next week however this might take more time than that." The doctor explained.

"But she's okay?" Danny closed his eyes.

"We'll know more when she wakes up." The doctor said softly.

"Okay." Danny sighed heavily, "When can we see her?" He sniffled.

"I'm afraid she's in the Intensive Care Unit. We can't allow anyone in besides you. Everyone else will have to wait." The doctor told Danny.

"Can our son's see her?" Danny pleaded with the doctor. Jack and Sean needed just a few minutes with their mother. If she died, they needed to be able to see her one last time.

"Five minutes with your sons but everyone else will have to stay here." The doctor nodded his head.

"THank you." Danny shook his hand, "Thank you so much." 

"Nurse Kelly will show you to her room. Please don't be alarmed. There are a lot of tubes and wires and machines. But they are all doing their part to keep her alive right now." The doctor told Jack and Sean.

"THank you." Danny put his arms around his boys standing up with them. He took a deep breath, "Let's go see Mom." He hugged Jack and Sean. Danny walked down the hall to Linda's room. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Nothing could have prepared him to see his wife lying in a hospital bed, looking more dead than alive.

Danny followed the nurse into the room, "Come sit." She pointed to a chair beside Linda's bed. Danny walked closer with Jack and Sean in his arms. He reached his hand out to brush a stray piece of hair away from Linda's face but pulled away at the last second, "You can touch her. It's okay." The nurse smiled, "Her left hand is free if you want to hold it. Her reflexes might grab your hand back. So don't be alarmed if you feel her fingers twitch." The nurse checked all of Linda's vitals and IV bags.

"Oh, Linda." Danny shook his head, "I'm sorry." He pressed a feather-light kiss to her forehead, "I'm so sorry."

"Mom. You have to wake up okay? Dad really sucks at cooking and stuff and we need you to wake up." Sean shook his head.

Jack hugged his little brother, "We love you so much, Mom." Jack cried.

"We need you." Danny whispered, "I can't raise these boys alone. Open your eyes for me, Baby. We love you so much." Danny wrapped Jack and Sean in his arms keeping a hand on Linda's to keep his family connected. He couldn't do this alone. She needed to wake up. He needed her too much. He needed the love of his life to keep him grounded, to keep him going, to keep him strong.

* * *

As the hours turned into days and the days to weeks the Reagan family wondered if Linda would ever open her eyes. Danny sat by her side day and night. Refusing to leave. Refusing to move until he saw her open her eyes. He scarfed down whatever food was brought to him while standing outside her room staring at her through the glass. His boys visited every day, before being taken home by Frank, Jamie, Erin, or Henry. Danny refused to accept the fact that she might not ever wake up. He refused to believe that he might lose his wife. He ignored the doctors when they said they weren't sure she'd ever wake up. That it had been almost a month and she was still unconscious. Danny wouldn't accept that as an answer. When the first month passed Frank sat down next to Danny and asked him if this is what Linda would want. To have Danny sit at her side without moving or taking care of their children. Danny ignored his father and spoke only of his wife's eyes shining back at him. That's when he could move again. Even when his father told him they'd caught the son of a bitch who put a bomb on the helicopter his wife was in. Danny barely responded. His whole being sucked into waiting for his wife to wake up.

It took six weeks. But Danny Reagan's persistence paid off. He was sitting in the chair he'd lived in for a month and a half whispering the sweetest words he could think of, putting his feelings into words, romancing his wife while she lay in bed, loving her with his whole body and soul when he felt something. He'd felt her fingers flinch in his hand. He'd even seen her eyes move under her eyelids. But this was different. This he felt deep in the depths of his heart. This was a pull. As if her soul was tugging on his. Danny stood from his chair to carefully lean over Linda. He covered his mouth with his hand as tears freely flowed. Her eyes fluttered open, her hand squeezed his tight.

"Oh my God." Danny cried.

"Danny?" Linda squinted at the bright light of the room.

Danny slammed the nurse button beside Linda's bed, "Yeah Baby. It's me. I'm right here." Danny kissed her forehead, "Oh God Linda."

"I don't...remember..." Linda frowned, "The helicopter went down."

"Yeah. In the woods. They found you and you're awake now. And I love you so much. Oh God. Linda." Danny cried tears of joy.

"How long?" Linda tried to hug Danny back but her body was still weak.

"About six weeks." Danny told her.

"Six weeks?" Linda asked in surprise.

"The chopper went down six weeks ago." Danny confirmed. The room was quickly filling with doctors and nurses who were alerted by the on-call button.

"Oh, Danny." Linda felt her heart break for her husband. What he must have felt. How he must have handled it. 

"It's okay." Danny kissed his wife sweetly, "You're awake now. That's what matters. I love you, Linda."

"I love you more." She smiled at her husband.

"I love you the most." Danny whispered before properly kissing his wife's lips keeping it short and sweet, "Don't leave me." He whispered holding her as close as he could.

"Never let me go." Linda replied softly. Over time the flashbacks of the crash would come back to haunt her. She wouldn't remember it except in her dreams where the images would be so vivid it would cause her to wake up screaming for weeks on end until she was finally given an anti-anxiety medication to help her get some sleep at night. Through it all, her husband, her rock, her strength, her love, would stay by her side, reminding her that no matter what happened, no matter what went wrong. They would stick together and rise up, stronger and more connected than they could have ever imagined.

 

 


End file.
